Catherine Sees Too Much
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Catherine gets an eyeful. And then an earful. GSR.


**Summary:** Catherine gets an eyeful. And then an earful. GSR.

**Author's Note:** I've never liked Catherine. Can you tell?

**CATHERINE SEES TOO MUCH**

Catherine was in the big park near Grissom's townhouse, with Lindsay in tow. They were going to have a picnic, and had just finished an energetic visit to the playground. Lindsay was still a precious little girl, and she smiled to see her daughter carrying the big wool blanket manfully. The basket swung in her hand as they walked through the scattered big trees. The picnic tables were just ahead.

Lindsay crouched down to pick up some pine cones. Catherine waited for her absently as she scanned the surrounding area. It was an automatic thing to do. All criminalists did it. There were not many people about, other than a couple in close embrace, about 50 yards away, lying together on a red blanket. He sat up on his elbow and stroked her face and kissed her tenderly.

Catherine blinked and looked closer. It was Gil and Sara.

_Fuck. How did I miss that?_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lindsay looked up her mother with a bird's feather in her hand.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Catherine said, still looking in the near distance. The two were now passionately kissing and stroking each other's backs.

"What's this?"

"Oh. A blue jay feather."

Lindsay looked up at her, and then back at her hand, puzzled. The feather was black with a reddish speculum.

"Whatcha looking at, Mom?"

"Just some other people..."

Lindsay followed her mother's eyes. "Who are they?"

Catherine didn't answer. Gil's hand disappeared under Sara's shirt and groped her breast. Both of Sara's hands were on his ass, one in his back pocket. She was laughing. He was grinning, the like she'd never seen before. Grissom didn't _grin_. Catherine tugged her daughter's hand quickly. _They look so happy._ Catherine thought she might cry for just a moment.

_They look so happy._

"C'mon, Lindsay. Let's go this way."

"Okay Mom."

Catherine led her away, but strategically in the direction that Grissom and Sara would have to go to get back to his townhouse. She found a spot further, but not too far away. Catherine was determined to watch this, if only to soothe herself of the irritation she felt that Gil and Sara had completely bamboozled her. And envy was curled around her heart like a cat.

Catherine set things up and made sure Lindsay was facing away from her co-workers. God knows what she would say if she watched, or recognized them. She opened the basket and let Lindsay unpack it and arrange the contents neatly all over their blanket. Lindsay chattered away about the food and which she liked and didn't like.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Catherine watched Grissom flip Sara on her back and move atop her, his thick thigh between her slim legs. Her knees bent up and squeezed his leg and rocked it, back and forth. They were giving each other sloppy French kisses. _Christ they're hot. This is like a porno._

_All this time, I've been telling Gil to make his move. Ask her on a date. And he's already... A long time ago, by the looks of things. Bet they've been having a good laugh at me._ Her lips tightened in a straight line. _Those little mother..._

"Mom? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh... sure." She forced herself to dig out a sandwich and chewed on it thoughtfully.

Catherine knew Grissom was a handsome man. She adored him to pieces. That he was sexy and charming, yes, she knew that too. God knows she'd seen enough women stammer and go all pink in the face and stare at him when he was speaking to them. Young, old, rich, poor, cute, dumpy...it didn't matter. Even some men looked like they wanted to jump his bones. Grissom was a fox, and all man.

But now, at this moment, she realized what Sara saw in him. How Sara could never look at or think about another man but Gil. How she could wait so long, so patiently, for him. He wasn't just a moody scientist. He wasn't just a weird guy who loved bugs. He wasn't just her boss, and friend. Grissom was a hunk. A brilliant, seductive, muscular, sexy, hunk.

Catherine would have given up after a month. But...she'd never been in love like Sara had been, and still was. _True love_. The thought pained her. And Gil would never offer her anything but his friendship, cherished though it was. She loved men, she loved sex, but...had never had what they did. Not even with Eddie. Catherine sighed sadly and felt a pang.

Lindsay looked up at her quickly.

"Mom? You OK?"

"Yes, honey, thanks." She stroked that corn-silk hair and smiled into that cherubic face.

Catherine acknowledged to herself that Sara was a looker too, though it pained her. She'd been the queen bee of the lab before Sidle arrived, and bitterly resented how all the men's attention instantly focused on the younger brunette. Especially Grissom. Sara was naturally beautiful; stunning without wearing makeup, desirable in dirty lab clothes or coveralls, and breathtaking when she chose to dress up or just arrange her silky hair. She was comfortable in her own skin, and graceful. She had an air about her, and looked younger than Catherine had ever remembered herself looking. Sara had it all, brains too, and nothing Catherine could do, all the money and the plastic surgeons in the world, couldn't give her half of what she had naturally.

Worst of all, in Catherine's mind, was that Sara seemed oblivious to her own beauty. That seemed to drive men nuts. She remembered an earlier conversation, during a case when they were constantly at each other's throats.

"Sara? Did your father ever tell you you were pretty?"

"I guess." Sara had shrugged, a pained expression crossing her face, looking down. _If you only knew_, _Catherine_. Catherine was surprised at her noncommital answer. Did she really think she wasn't beautiful? She certainly wasn't vain.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sara was sexy as hell too, Catherine realized, not for the first time, but this time it really hit home. That sexy smile, that sultry voice, those kissable lips, that hot...she realized with a shock she was starting to fantasize about Sara. And Grissom. Naked. Aroused. Both of them. Either of them. In her bed. X-rated movies in her head unfolded. _What the fuck?_

_Long slim legs, perfect skin, angelic face, luminous brown eyes, killer smile, beautiful body...shit, what is with me today? Fuck, I need to get laid, and soon._

Women were...competition. Catherine sized them up in a microsecond. She had never really had close girlfriends, not even Sara was one, given that their relationship had evolved to mutual like and grudging respect. Catherine hung around with the boys. She would have fit in nicely in a previous century in an Old West whiskey bar, the kind with sawdust and spittoons and bar rails and swinging doors and men in big boots. A brassy broad, getting groups of bearded men to buy her rounds of beer, sitting in their laps and laughing at them. They would have adored her.

Gil and Sara were standing now, apparently getting ready to move on. Gil suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against a tree, playfully devouring her mouth. Sara's giggles floated to Catherine's ears. Now he was suckling her neck. She could see Sara's dazzling smile, even in the dimming light. She tickled him, and he chased her around the tree, both of them laughing.

They stopped at last and moved toward Catherine and Lindsay, arms around each other. They were looking at each other, and Sara was apparently teasing him, when they came close enough that Catherine could speak.

"Hello, Gil." Catherine said, a little too innocently.

Sara and Grissom instantly broke apart and Grissom shifted the blanket he was carrying to hide his erection. Sara smoothed her crinkled shirt, shoved up on one side. Catherine smirked. They both looked thoroughly kissed and their hair was tousled. Grissom's beautiful beard was wet around his lips. Catherine bit back a snicker.

"Hi Uncle Griss! Aunt Sara!" Lindsay bounded to them and gave them both hugs. They both gave her big hugs and little kisses, then stood in unison and looked at Catherine, with nearly identical grave and wary expressions. Catherine choked on her soda.

"Catherine." Grissom's deep voice was neutral. Certainly not inviting.

"Gil! Sara! Fancy meeting you here!" she chortled.

"Yeah. Fancy that." Sara's voice had a bite to it.

Catherine chattered away about how she and Lindsay were enjoying a nice day in the park, Lindsay chiming in. They both looked at the little girl and smiled, ignoring Catherine.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After some minutes, all four fell silent. Grissom and Sara had yet to say a word to Willows, other than to acknowledge her obviously unwelcome presence, and she was getting uneasy. Grissom was such a good man that you never wanted to get on his bad side. That was purgatory. And Sara was not one to fuck with either. Hell, no.

Certain things were on his short Shit List.

Prying into his private life.

Gossip. The media.

Conrad Ecklie.

Political hacks and smarmy FBI guys.

Bullshit. Of any kind.

Catherine started apologizing, without acknowledging what she'd so obviously seen, given that she was faced in the direction where they had been and had clearly been there a while. The physicist in front of her could calculate without looking the exact distance Catherine was from their little romp on the grass, and adjusting for variables such as light and temperature and Catherine's eyesight, (_hoo I'd like to scratch those blue eyes out, right now, right here_) recreate exactly what she had seen, rewinding and replaying their previously fun home movie in her mind.

_You are a bitch, you know that, Catherine? _Sara's eyes clearly told her.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Sticking around. Close by. Saying hello. You know how Gil is about his privacy...Christ I'm in deep shit._

Catherine closed her mouth midword with a pop and busied herself putting the food and utensils and napkins away. Lindsay helped, completely oblivious to the rumble of unspoken thunder between the adults above her, staring at each other.

"Guess I'll see you at work tonight then," Catherine said quickly, feeling judged and then thrown aside.

"Yes. You will." Grissom told her icily. Catherine flinched. _DEEP shit. Get used to it._

"Bye, Lindsay," they chorused. It wasn't lost on Catherine that they ignored her again.

Grissom and Sara strode away.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Catherine got herself together and both of them to her car, as quickly as possible. She dropped Lindsay off at her sister's, and went home to shower and change into her work clothes. Feeling worried and vulnerable, she picked out a conservative blue cotton shirt, not too tight, and without cleavage. And conservative pants and sensible shoes. She was sure she was going to get some grief tonight.

Catherine was alone in the locker room, though she noticed both Grissom and Sara's vehicles in the parking lot. _Shit! They don't even drive to work together! I'm dead! I am so dead!_

Ignoring the little voice in her head that yelled, "Run away! Run away!" she walked through the halls to the breakroom. Catherine glanced timidly into Grissom's office as she walked by. Sara and Gil were sitting side by side, deep in conversation. The door was closed. A gun to her head would not have persuaded her to open that door at that moment.

Catherine took a deep breath and made herself and the others fresh coffee, trying to sit down but feeling unable to. Nervously, she tidied and wiped the counters. Fifteen minutes later, she sat at the far end of the break table and tried to think her way out of this. _What the hell am I going to say? Hey, you guys looked great today, rolling around in the grass and fondling each other. Did you know you are a fox, Sara? That I could picture you and me in bed? Or you and me, Gil? Giving you a blowjob? Or all three of us, Grissom fucking me and me sucking your hot pussy. Your sweet honeypot. GAH! Knock it off. Not helping here._

At last, as Catherine was about to lose her mind, both Grissom and Sara strolled in. They shot her a glance. Grissom closed the door. No one ever closed the breakroom door. _Uh oh._ Sara got the two of them coffee and they sipped it thoughtfully, staring at her. Catherine squirmed.

Grissom spoke with a voice of God. "Catherine."

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"You know we are very angry with you."

Her head dropped. "I know."

Sara spoke next. "How could you, Catherine. How could you _watch_ us. _Spy_ on us. It's...disgusting. Sick. Don't you know how much our privacy means to us? Do you begrudge us our happiness, our love, that much? Just to get off, being a voyeur? Don't you know the ramifications if this gets out? We could lose our jobs." _You Bitch! _she added to herself.

"I could fire you." Grissom said grimly. A chill ran down her spine. "Think about all the times I _could_ have fired you. All the times you fucked up and I let it slide. The lab explosion. Sara and Greg could have been killed. Sam Braun, and his getting away with murder, thanks to your bungling. Your DNA test. Taking all that money from a gangster. The shit you put Sara through. Banding with Ecklie," his voice was a sneer, "to get Sara canned. And she was in the right, and you were wrong, and you never even apologized to her."

A pause, while they all let his words sink in. "Stand up. Do it now."

The chair screeched as she shot to her feet. "I'm sorry, Sara. I really am. I'm sorry Gil."

Sara just stared at her. _Don't think you're getting off that easy._

"I haven't decided yet whether I _will_ fire you. I could make sure you never work in law enforcement again. In fact I could probably have you arrested." Now Catherine was really scared. Grissom and Sara moved on either side of her, effectively trapping her. She'd never realized how much taller they both were than she was. Catherine looked from one to another quickly. Now they seemed to loom over her.

"Not to mention," Sara told her, "that bullshit with Keppler. Reverse forensics, my ass. That murderer would have walked as well, but for Nick and I making the case. You lost my trust. Hell, _our_ trust. Everybody's. You let your attraction overwhelm any morality you have, _again_, and Grissom was on sabbatical and couldn't stop you. You were like a kid, waiting for your parents to go out of town. You've lost my trust for the last time."

"Mine as well," Grissom rumbled. He moved closer until they were eye to eye. "If I ever...EVER...hear that you spread this around the lab, your ass will be out of here so fast...No more chances. No more unprofessional behavior. No more gossip, no more wheedling private stuff out of me. No more screw-ups that can get people killed. No more acting like you're the boss around here."

"Yes sir."

"Nobody gets to hear about your little Peeping Tom episode. Not your mother, not Warrick, not your bartender, not your shrink, not Greg, not Ecklie. NO ONE. Get it, Catherine Braun Willows??"

"Yes sir." she said meekly. "They won't hear it from me."

Sara glared at her, arms crossed. "No, Catherine. They won't hear it, _at all_."

"Yes, Sara. You're right. I am sorry."

All three took a breath. Sara and Grissom moved away, getting snacks and fresh coffee. Grissom wandered back to his office and Sara followed shortly after.

Catherine sat in a cold sweat, praying that the others would arrive soon.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Eventually they did. Nick and Warrick and Greg walked in, chuckling over another of Greg's dirty jokes. Something about getting laid and layout tables. They chatted easily, and did not seem to notice Catherine's tense stance. She tried to join in, but was tongue-tied for once.

Exactly on time, Grissom and Sara came back. Grissom had the assignments for the night. He cleared his throat to get their attention and they all looked up at him respectfully.

"Greg, Nick. You still have that open case. See what you can get done tonight."

"Okay, boss." The two men strolled out.

"Warrick. A B+E on Sunset. Should be an easy one."

"Thanks Gris." He left.

"Catherine." She looked at him apprehensively. _Uh oh._

"Sara and you and I have a DB. Floater in a swimming pool. Get your kit and meet us outside."

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and did as ordered.

Catherine sat in the back seat, not saying a word. Gris and Sara chatted cheerfully.

The scene was a mess. The DB had obviously been in the water a long time, and was swollen and smelly and gross. There was a wrecked car nearby, and lots of shit to collect. Grissom ordered her to work, supervising, and Sara did the photos, then stood alongside him, both relaxed and clearly enjoying themselves.

Catherine had to wade into the slimy green swimming pool and get the body. She got some water in her mouth and fought back the urge to vomit. Two cops silently helped her fish the body out, but no one else gave her a hand. David was the only one to be at all nice to her, and he still gave Sara a friendlier hello. Sara smiled at him sweetly. Grissom chuckled quietly. He liked David a lot, and enjoyed his shy infatuation with Sara.

Brass was there for a short time, talked a little to Grissom and greeted Sara happily, then stood with them, watching Catherine flounder in the swimming pool and chuckling. He saw, without a word, that Cath was in the doghouse and grinned to himself. _About damn time Grissom grew a pair, where she's concerned._

Brass asked if they would like to join him for a drink later, and both agreed cheerily. Catherine could hear the invitation, and the pointed non-invite to her. She seethed, silently. Brass said his goodbyes and drove away.

Grissom collected the bugs and larvae and Sara helped him, in their usual smooth silent mind-meld way.

Grissom only spoke to Catherine to reprimand her for little stuff and order her to follow procedures she should have had memorized. Catherine realized she had long let the others do almost everything at a crime scene, especially the sickening stuff, and she was rusty as hell. Not to mention her nerves were frayed under their combined scrutiny, and it was excruciating. Hours went by.

Sara only watched her, except to coldly point out evidence that Cath missed, a blood smear, a bit of fabric, faint footprints. _How can she see so clearly, at a distance, in the dark?_ Grissom looked at Sara proudly and whispered in her ear, "You're better than she'll ever be." Sara smiled her brilliant smile at him, mouthing, _Thank you_. _I want to kiss you_. "Patience, dear." he whispered back. They were having fun.

Catherine put the last of the evidence in the back of the Tahoe and collapsed in the back seat. She was wet and smelly and filthy and exhausted, and wanted nothing more but to go home and scrub with lemons and curl up and forget this day ever happened. Grissom and Sara, on the other hand, were as fresh and bright and clean as little daisies. They drove back to the lab and Grissom turned to her before they got out.

"Get that vehicle processed. And get an ID on our vic."

Catherine hated processing vehicles. Hated getting under them, getting all greasy, crawling around and under the seats. As a girly girl, she hated breaking her fingernails. She realized that Sara was always doing this job, without a peep, and once again Catherine was rusty. She also didn't know a damn thing about mechanical stuff, or could figure out why the car wrecked. She also knew she didn't dare ask Sara for help. Sara would probably just laugh at her.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Grissom and Sara helped Nick and Greg with their case, and together they managed to wrap it up quickly. Warrick came back, his case done too, and Grissom gave all of them sincere compliments and they grinned at him happily, storing his words away. All five were in a magnificent mood. They ordered pizzas and hung around the breakroom and played Scrabble, giggling at Greg's lame attempts to make up words and hope nobody noticed, while Catherine toiled away. No one even mentioned her. Brass brought beer and it became a party.

Catherine limped in, looking like something a cat drags home. Greg spotted her first.

"Did you get the number of the truck that hit you?"

"Ha ha, Greg."

"Hot date tonight, Cath?" Nick teased her too. Warrick joined in, and all the guys had smartass comments. Sara only laughed at all of them. Catherine was in hell. She hated being teased, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Once the laughter and jokes died down, Grissom looked at Catherine.

"Get an ID yet?"

"No."

"Got the prelim from Robbins?"

"No."

"COD?" His voice rose.

"No," Catherine said weakly.

"Prints? DNA? Tox? Trace?" He was getting louder.

"Nothing yet."

"Anything from the vehicle?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" Grissom sneered. "What does that mean, exactly? Did you or did you not get any probative evidence from processing the vehicle from the crime scene?"

Catherine couldn't reply. Grissom's tone was icy. "What the hell have you been doing? Sara's already completed the insect time line, all her photos have been developed, and Warrick and Nick and Greg wrapped up their cases hours ago."

Catherine stammered. Greg and Warrick and Nick and Sara and Brass looked on, amazed. Never had they seen quite this side of Grissom, and certainly not directed at Catherine. All of them, at one time or another, especially Greg, and even Sara at that bee sting/dead juror case, had been the recipient of Grissom's withering glare or ruthless interrogation. But this was exceptional.

When she could not formulate a single word, Grissom abruptly dismissed her.

"Get back to work and get me something. I don't want you to go home until you've found _something_. Sheesh."

He turned back to the game.

"Whose turn is it?"

Brass waited until Catherine was out of earshot and then thumped the table.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Gil. That was priceless." The tension in the room eased with laughter.

Sara leaned over to him as she got up for a water refill. "I'm proud of you," she whispered in his ear. Grissom concealed a smile.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Catherine got on every shit detail on every shift. For a month. Nick and Warrick and Greg just laughed at her and cracked jokes. To her misfortune, there happened to be lots more of stinking decomps and buggy corpses and dumpster runs and vehicles to process, than usual.

She felt like a rookie getting hazed. Grissom kicked back her reports if there was so much as a comma out of place. He drove her hard, as hard as he had Sara, always, and expected Catherine to pull doubles and triples and not ask to get out of overtime. He told Catherine to leave her personal shit at home and not expect special treatment just because she was a mother. Catherine got to see just how bad it was, to be on Grissom's bad side.

It dawned on her that she'd been treating all of them like shit, and getting all swell-headed and lording it around when Grissom was away. An epiphany, of sorts. She vowed to change, starting then.

All of them (other than the chastised one) felt Grissom's estimation of them rise as Catherine's plummeted. They basked in it, and their self-confidence rose. No one knew the exact reason, except for Sara, but none of them seemed to care a hoot.

_She needed to get knocked down a peg or two_.

**CHAPTER TEN**

To complete the last of Catherine's unspoken punishment, Grissom and Sara cooked up a devilish plan. They personally and carefully told each and every one of their coworkers (except Cath) to leave the reenactment bay strictly alone that night, on pain of death. Grissom sent an email memo (Sara had to help, Grissom never sent memos) to every member of the staff to stay away, and out of the hallways, as he and CSI Sidle were going to do a dangerous experiment. He didn't want anyone to take a needless risk, he wrote. "Keep at work, until we give you the all-clear. Page me, but only if it is an emergency. Grissom," the memo concluded.

Grissom and Sara fetched too-large lab coats and went to the reenactment bay. First, they took the golden opportunity to fool around a little, as there was no chance anyone would see them. Then they got ready for Catherine's final punishment, giggling to each other in anticipation. They dropped their pants and shed their shoes and socks, keeping their underwear on. Both donned the big blue lab coats and buttoned the tops up.

Grissom paged Catherine, and they got ready for her arrival.

Catherine walked in, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sara was sprawled on her back on the old layout table, her legs spread. Grissom was facing the door, standing between her legs, and it looked like he was thrusting into her. Both were making hot sex sounds. Sara was faking it, for once, but had recently had lots of practice with the real thing, and she sounded pretty damn convincing. Grissom was groaning. His lab coat concealed their lower bodies, but Catherine could see their naked legs, and Sara's feet on his back.

"Catherine. Nice...of...you...to...join us," Grissom said looking at her calmly, in time with his vigorous thrusts.

Catherine stood in shock, her mouth wide open.

"God, Gil. Yes! Ah...So good... Love you...so much...Gil!" Sara cried out. Grissom shifted one of her legs to his shoulder, and pumped away.

"We're...conducting...an...ooh...experi...fuck, Sara...an experiment." Grissom told Catherine, trying hard not to laugh.

"Mmm, fuck me baby, so fucking good, _Fuck_ me Gil..." Sara moaned. Seeing that Sara was about to crack up laughing, Grissom quickly gave her a deep soulful kiss.

"Harder, Stud, deeper," Sara told him, thrusting up at him. He complied, and the scene got even steamier.

Catherine finally remembered how to talk. "Uh. Oh. What kind of experiment?"

The amorous couple ignored her, leaving her question hanging in the air. Grissom and Sara were pumping faster now, and Grissom shifted her other leg to his shoulder and dug in deep. Sara grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him in tighter.

"Gggrrr...Fuck Sara so fucking hot so fucking wet so fucking good..." Grissom groaned.

"God you feel so good, oh God right there Right _There_, Yes oh Yes Ohh!!" Sara seemed to climax, and she rolled her head around on the table.

"YES!...Gonna _Come_!...God Yes! I love you Sara!" Grissom yelled loudly. He gave a last shuddering thrust and wiped her face and kissed her. Minutes passed. Catherine stood still, gaping at them.

Grissom got up and helped Sara to her feet.

"Hoo. That was hot, Gil." Sara told him, her breath slowly returning to normal.

"Yes. It was." He held her in his arms and stroked her back.

Grissom seemed to remember they had company.

"Catherine. Okay. The experiment. Yeah," he stalled. "Let's call it, what, honey..."

Sara instantly answered, "Applied Dynamics of Sexual Voyeurism..."

Grissom finished, "Risks vs. Rewards, vis a vis Punishment/ Self Gratification."

"Excellent work, Dr. Grissom."

"And you as well, Ms. Sidle. A pleasure to have your enthusiastic participation."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Supervisor Grissom."

They shook hands formally.

Then the two turned to Catherine and opened their lab coats at her, flashing their underwear, and burst into hysterical laughter. Sara had to sit down, she laughed so hard.

Catherine was by turns furious, humiliated, stricken with guilt, amused, apologetic, wanting to weep and wail, and feeling as dumb as a box of rocks by the time the two merry pranksters settled down.

"So, Catherine." Grissom said, "Think you've been punished enough?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tired of being treated like a newbie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sick of decomp duty?"

"YES."

"Gonna keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes!"

"So. You're no longer going to take advantage of our past friendship to get your way." Catherine cringed at his use of "past" friendship. "You're going to treat everyone with the respect they deserve. You're not going to be a prima donna."

"No. I'm not."

"Good. Take the night off."

Catherine opened and then closed her mouth. Grissom watched her.

"Anything else?"

"Um...Gil, are we okay?"

He sighed deeply. "We might be. We usually are. We'll see."

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Are _we_ okay?"

Sara also sighed. "That remains to be seen, Catherine."

Catherine staggered out and went home.

"Grissom?" Sara said brightly. "Shall we repeat this experiment, as a control, without the voyeuristic element?"

"And without encumbering garments? By all means, Ms. Sidle. Excellent notion. Proceed."

**THE END**

Reviews? Anybody?


End file.
